


A Lovely Night

by LEMONIEIJI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IT'S GAY, La La Land, M/M, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEMONIEIJI/pseuds/LEMONIEIJI
Summary: Lance was told by his older sister, Veronica, to never share their favorite movie (La La Land) with anyone who wasn't at the upmost importance. Now here Lance was, with who he believes is the love of his life, watching La La Land.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this about a boy lol. i was like "wouldn't this be cute as a date". then i realized that i didn't even like him romantically, nor do i want a relationship, and he turned out to be trash. but you know what's not trash??? klance. anyways, enjoy!

_ there’s some chance for romance _

_ but, im frankly feeling nothing _

_ is that so? _

_ or it could be less than nothing? _

_ good to know _

_ so you agree? _

_ that’s right _

_ what a waste of a lovely night _

  
  
  


The opening scene of La La Land sang through Lance’s laptop, with the “bababa”s flowing through his ears clearly. The nostalgia of this movie brings him back to when he watched it in theaters with his sister Veronica, the musical loving nerd, who commented on the lyrical and musical genius that the soundtrack produced. Lance wasn’t really into musicals like that, but his sister didn’t have to bring him to the movies. She was a sophomore in college, and Lance was still in high school just finishing off the first semester of his own sophomore year. From that day in December, La La Land became their movie and soundtrack. If Lance told his sister he had a bad day, she would send a YouTube link to “Another Day of Sun”. If Veronica had an impromptu visit from college, they’d watch it. Lance remembered during both of their senior years (his high school and her college), they were watching La La Land yet again during their spring break. 

Veronica said to Lance, “Lance listen to me.” 

“Can it wait V? You know the Summer Montage is my favorite scene and song, “ Lance responded. 

“No, Lance. Listen to meeee,” Veronica’s words slurred. They may or may not have been high, but that's besides the point. 

“Yes V. You have my attention.”

“Good,” she said, “Firstly, we need more puffy cheetos because I am STARVING!”

“Did you really just pry my attention away from my favorite song in this movie to tell me you have the  _ munchies _ . I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Ay listen, I have a second point.” Lance rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the screen. “Fucking pendejo, listen.”

“Listening,” he said; his head still facing the screen. 

“Are you? Are you really?”

“Okay, now I’m not.”

“Listen!!” Veronica squished her hands at the side of Lance’s face like how a toddler would squish their mother’s face. Lance widened his nearly blood shot eyes to signal to his sister ‘you have my attention’. 

“Don’t you ever, EVER, share the beauty that is La La Land with anyone who isn’t important. I mean, if you let them indulge in the cinematic masterpiece that is La La Land, you have to propose to them on the spot or at least like, I don’t know, BE IN FUCKING LOVE WITH THEM.”

“Bro, it’s not that deep,” Lance laughed. 

“You fucking—“ Veronica playfully hit her brother’s leg. “Don’t you ever disrespect La La Land like that again. It IS that deep.” Lance laughs and takes another hit of their shared joint.

“Benditio, okay okay.”

“You apologize to La La Land right now!” Veronica screams. She was definitely more high than Lance was, but she was also a light weight. 

“You want me too—“

“A HORA LANCE! YOU’LL HURT ITS FEELINGS!”

“Ay, okay. I’m sorry La La Land.”

“AND PROMISE ME YOU WON’T SHARE LA LA LAND WITH JUST ANYONE OKAY?!” 

“Okay, okay. I promise on the City of Stars.”

“Yeah, you fucking better. Pass me that shit.”

Now here Lance was, with a boy of who he was pretty sure he was in love with, in the middle of his dorm room, watching La La Land. Lance’s roommate, Hunk, was out at work, and he was going to be gone until 2am (and that’s on working the shipment shift). 

The next song of the musical played and Lance subconsciously started singing it and bobbing his head to the beat. 

“Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know; the one to finally lift you off the ground. Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go; if you're not someone ready to be found.” Lance sung. 

Lance couldn’t imagine what his face must’ve looked like, but he could imagine that it was filled with happiness and his eyes were filled with joy and melody (if melody was something that could be seen). 

Lance turned his head during the slow part of the song to see Keith just staring at him. Not in a creeped out kind of way, but in a mesmerized kind of way. 

“So, you just know the lyrics to every single song in this movie?” Keith asks. 

“Silly boy, don’t ask stupid questions. Of course I know all the lyrics to my favorite movie OF ALL TIME!” 

“Hmm, seems pretty gay to me.” 

If Lance didn’t know that Keith was gay, or that Keith was a monotonistic person, his stomach probably would’ve fell to the floor. Except, Lance did know Keith. 

“Keith, we’ve been dating for ten months--” Lance snorted. 

“Still seems pretty fucking gay,” Keith remains unbothered. 

“I mean if you were talking about yourself, meaning that in the last two minutes you have changed your name to “Still Seems”, then yes Keith. ‘Still seems pretty fucking gay’.” 

Keith turns his head from the movie to Lance, and rolls his eyes even though he can’t hide the smiling escaping from his face. 

“That was the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard,” Keith laughs. “But it was cute.”

They were quiet for a moment as they were both zoned into the movie. 

_ ‘The sun is nearly gone, the lights are turning on, a silver shine that stretches to the sea’ _ , A Lovely Night scene came across the laptop screen. 

“You know,” Lance said, eyes still glued to the screen as if he hadn’t seen this movie a trillion times. “My sister told me not to share this movie with just anyone.” 

“Does your sister know that technically anyone can access this movie?” 

“I mean, I know she does. It’s just that this movie is such an important one for the both of us that she made me promise that I wouldn’t let anyone watch it. Well, unless…”

“Unless what?” Keith directed his attention toward Lance. 

_ You know what, _ Lance though to himself,  _ abort the whole fucking mission. Nevermind, nevermind, nevermind.  _

“Nevermind,” Lance said out loud “It doesn’t really matter.”

“Okay, well as much as I want to know I’m not going to force you to tell me anything.” 

_ That’s so sweet of him. Ugh maybe you should tell him, _ Lance said to himself, 

_ “Unless I’m in love with them,” _ Lance said softly, under his voice. He didn’t really expect Keith to hear him. Honestly, it came out as a quiet sigh. He wasn’t supposed to hear him. 

Lance could hear Keith not breathe.  _ Fuck! _ He heard him. He heard them and now they’re over.  _ Good job Lovestruck Lance, you’ve yet again ruined another relationship. _ In Lance’s regretfulness, Keith did something that Lance wasn’t expecting. He straddled Lance from his position as they were sitting on the floor, and he grabs his face in his hands and kisses Lance. A little random, if you asked Lance, but there were no complaints on his side. 

“What was that--”

“I-I love you too,” Keith stuttered. “I mean, I’m not completely 100% certain what love is. Or how to express it or how to feel anything for that matter, but I do know that you make me feel something that I don’t know how to identify. And I know it’s only been ten months, and that anything could happen because what if we break up and--” Lance cut off Keith’s rambling with a kiss. 

“I don’t know what the future holds Keith, but I know we’ll be okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kelly, she told me to write it :,)   
> i want to write a chapter fic one day that updates weekly, but i have no ideas and i lost interest for the last chapter fic i was writing sooooo..
> 
> twiiter: @sunnymirio  
> tumblr: @bakuqouu


End file.
